thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kootra
'Jordan "Kootra" Mathewson '''is a main Creature, who is known for his intense smell and his knowledge of the Unreal Engine. Many fans and other Creatures consider him the head Creature, and he is the official owner of 'The Creatures LLC', As well as the founder of the group. Bio Jordan was born in Montana and then moved to Scotland. After about five years out of the United States, he moved to Colorado. Kootra grew up being a pyromaniac after his uncle had bought him some fireworks. Before making videos, Kootra was an assistant greenskeeper at a golf course. Kootra began his YouTube career with Call of Duty 4 machinimas that were viewed on Machinima's main channel. He then continued to make Halo machinimas, such as Warthog Training and Suppressor. Kootra then got into video editing and graphics, such as lens flares and 3D Modeling. He has been known to make machinimas using the Unreal Development Kit (UDK). Jordan then got into commentating games such as Left 4 Dead and Modern Warfare 2, later getting a Machinima Respawn contract, meeting other directors, one actually living close to him, and started playing with them. Currently Ongoing Games These are games that Kootra is uploading videos on. *Mount & Blade: Warband - Anno Domini w/ Sir Crature Cats *Skyrim: The Tale of Creatures Shepard IV (on hiatus) *Halo 4 Campaign Waalkthrough *Team Fortress 2 Creaturing *Return to MLG Minecraft (on hiatus) *Far Cry 3 MLG Walkthrough *Borderlands 2 Random Playthrough *Chivalry: Medieval Warfare w/ Nova *Viking: Battle for Asgard *Black Ops 2 Zombies: Tranzit (on hiatus) *MLG Farming w/ Nova (on hiatus) Machinima Some of Kootra's more popular machinima. *Madness Series *Reprisal (Unfinished) *Happy Mother's Day *Contrast Police *Payload (Unfinished) *Dr. Stevie Why (Unfinished) *Door (animation test) *Craft Spice Catchphrases and Quotes *"Wha-che?" *"That was MLG!" *"Brown." *"What the Brown?" *"You Gotta be kiddin' me." *"Cheese it!" *"That guy is hacking/is a hacker." (This is often used in Team Fortress 2, when Kootra dies due to a lucky shot.) *"Creature Cats!" *"____ Hundo" (when reffering to a number, usually any amount of money) *"Hey guys, what's going on? This is Kootra here." **MLG Hyperventilation*'' *"Snipper rifle." *"Are you kiddin' me?" *"You dumb!" *"SAVER ME!" *"I'll take it!" *"Oh man, that guy got his pancakes flipped." *"SPOILERS!" *"Zambies" *"_______ Cats" *"OH MAN!" *"Nicee." *"EW WHAT IS THAT?" *"ZE!" *"You brown, Ze?" *"Nice like rice." *"What was that?!" *"_______ cats, meow." *"I don't even know what I said." *"Hi, Ze." (This is usually said extremely close to the microphone, and often used when Kootra beats Ze in Rock of Ages. Kootra also says this when he doesn't want to answer a question, usually in Minecraft.) *"HEH HEH HEH" *"Stupid jerk(s)." *"Look at that lens flare!" *"ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME RIGHT NOW?!" *"LENS FLARE!" *"M'kay. Beautiful, beautiful." *"I'll take it!" *"Good job/come on boys!" *"What a hacker!" (Said when killed in various games such as TF2) Trivia Main article: Kootra/Trivia *The joke about Kootra's smell began in this video of Nova's. *The name "Kootra" was made by Jordan when he was thinking of a name that sounded like something from Star Wars. *As of the fifth of November 2011, Kootra is a happily married man *He is also called "Hordan". (Horde) its a nickname some of the creatures call him by because I takes all the items and goods before everyone else can get any. Gallery monica2.png|Kootra and Monica Koots_Watcha.png|Kootra is known for making silly noises and faces. Kootra Pic.png|Koots and the green screen kootra2.jpg|kootra being kootra Links Category:Creature Category:MLG Category:Kootra